


oedipus rex

by citronlyrique



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Creepy, Crying After Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, F/M, I AM SERIOUS IF YOU ARE SQUICKED BY THIS KIND OF CONTENT DO NOT READ??? THANKS, Manpain, Mommy Issues, Pity Sex, Post-Time Skip, Religious Fanaticism, Rough Oral Sex, problematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronlyrique/pseuds/citronlyrique
Summary: In a fit of hysterics, in the dark of the night, King Dimitri seeks out Archbishop Rhea’s merciful embrace, comfort, and warmth.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Rhea
Kudos: 66





	oedipus rex

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, thank you for clicking on this fic! 
> 
> IF YOU ARE SQUICKED BY FUCKED UP DYNAMICS THAT SHOULD NOT BE INTERPRETED AS ROMANTIC IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO LEAVE. THANK YOU.
> 
> That being said, someone on this discord server I'm on suggested _hey, what about rheamitri_ and I was a little too on board with the idea of adding ANOTHER desperation-fueled m/f ship to my armada, so here we are.   
> I just recently got into FE3H, so please understand that I don't have a great grasp on every character just yet aaaaa ;w; 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this! If you wanna DM me about this fic or whatever, feel free to DM me [@citroncynique](https://twitter.com/citroncynique/) on twitter! 
> 
> Love you all! 
> 
> -Emi

The Tempest King entered the Archbishop’s quarters unannounced, uninvited, but not unwelcome. 

He was panting deeply, desperately so, as he had hurried to her and braved the dark of the night to come to her, his guiding light, his saviour. The woman he so desperately worshipped and adored. She was everything.

He needed her, here and now. Tears streamed down his haggard face as he stood at the door like a cornered beast, fearful, desperate for release. 

It was not the first time Rhea had seen him in this state- truth be told, she had seen him in states far, far worse than this. She cared little for why, or how, but she knew,  _ she knew _ , how dire his desire for her all-powerful, all-forgiving, motherly embrace could be. 

She had been watching the stars from her balcony; the moonlight poured upon her face, her shoulders, her linen-clad body. She was about to undress to slip into bed and let herself drift off to a peaceful night despite the war that howled at her doorstep… It seemed her Holiness would not find respite quite yet. 

The King watched her as she stood there, basking in the moonlight, beautiful, ethereal creature that she was. Through his own tears, he saw her as a Savior whose mercy could only compare to that of the Goddess Herself. 

She was beautiful. She was everything. 

Everything. 

_ Everything _ . 

“Dimitri.”

Her voice called to him in the darkness of the room. He let out a trembling breath as he dared to approach, stepping inside her room and closing the door behind him.    
The Archbishop turned to face him, to watch him, pitiful young man that he was, as he came forward. As he begged. 

“Your Holiness, I-” he breathed deeply, his voice strained as he took another step and broke down into tears. He did not fall- yet. He remained standing, though his posture was faltering. He hid his face with his hands and cried, muttering incoherently, begging- 

_ Begging _ . 

“Dimitri…” 

Rhea came closer and cupped the young man’s face in her hands, gazing upon him with all the concern and mercy a woman could give a distressed child. She watched him… and she pitied him. He, the leader, the master, the King. He who showed no mercy on the battlefield, none to his enemies, and even less to his allies… He came to seek  _ hers _ .    
She smiled softly, her jade eyes taking in the pitiful sight that he was as she dared to take his hand and went to sit on the edge of her bed. 

Dimitri followed and fell to his knees, burying his face in the side of Archbishop’s lap, a hand on her knee as he cried and continued to beg for forgiveness for unknown reasons. Rhea couldn’t help but find him… endearing. He reminded her of Cyril in the way that he worshipped her, in the way that he cried… but unlike Cyril, who was a mere child to her, Dimitri was a man. A powerful man whom she blessed and commended, whom she entrusted with the Goddess’ honor. A King, emissary of the Goddess’ will upon this wretched land. Who served Her. Who served Rhea, as well. 

A gentle, delicate hand went to pet his blonde mane, to soothe him, to console him. He cried softly, now, his incoherent begging came to a halt. He looked up to her, his singular blue eye seeking the comfort of her loving gaze. 

In the darkness and sheer silence of the room, one could only barely hear the galloping heartbeat of Dimitri Alexander Blaiddyd. The moonlight poured into the room and shone as a backlight to Lady Rhea’s beauty. Her face, while obscured like the darkest side of the moon, remained extremely soft, kind...  _ motherly _ . 

She leaned over, her eyes still locked on his own, and kissed his forehead. He let out a pitiful groan and raised his head, showing his face to her, pale in the moonlight that reflected upon his skin. 

In a swift, delicate motion, Rhea cupped Dimitri’s face in her lithe hands and pulled him closer to kiss his lips. 

Dimitri felt an exquisite warmth take over him, one that soothed and aroused him, as he came closer and kissed her back, as he raised his hands to hold her face as well. He pulled back, lips trembling, breath shaking. He gulped and stared up at the Archbishop, silently begging for an explanation, for reassurance… for permission. 

Rhea took his hand in her much smaller, delicate own. Her loving gaze locked on his eye as she nodded and pulled him closer, placing his hand upon her soft stomach before she pulled it over one of her breasts.    
With her free hand, she undid the front lace of her underdress and watched as he stared intently, basking in the sheer hunger that transpired from his gaze. The way he licked his lips like a carnivorous beast ready to devour his meal was curious, if not entirely delightful for Rhea to witness. Such craving… such desire. She had to have him possess her. 

He breathed deeply again, discarding his cape and crawling on top of her. Her hand went to his jaw, holding him as she smiled, keeping him in place and reveling in the power she held over him. 

There was something absolutely desperate and animalistic to the manner in which Dimitri rid himself of his shirt and undid his belt- desperate. He was desperate. To release, to conquer, to possess. To take her. 

_ Her _ . 

She, the woman who looked over him, who adored and cared for him, who trusted him and blessed him. He wanted her. He wanted her. 

And so, she gave herself to him. To soothe him, to caress and cajole him in his darkest hours. To relieve his soul from the horrors he had committed. He, the Lion, the Storm, the King.    
He was hers.  _ Hers _ . Hers alone. Her servant, her knight. 

His hand gripped her thigh and pushed it apart from the other, pushing away the creamy white silk of her underdress to catch a sight of her intimacy, the sacred realm that haunts his dreams and darkest desires. 

“Do not fear that you will hurt me,” the Archbishop cooed at him as she stroked his face and parted her legs some more, allowing him to see more of her mons venus, the pale emerald trail that led to the Eden he wished to claim as his own, the pink nub waiting to be cared for and tended to- 

He devoured her, diving between her legs and eating her out like a starved dog, lapping and sucking and daring to enter her most intimate part with his tongue as he pushed her down upon the bed, pinning her into the mattress as he made a mess of her.    
She kept a hand upon his head, holding him there, between her legs, as from her came the most scandalous sounds, gasps and moans, mewls and whimpers. Praise, as well. 

She praised him. 

“Good boy… good  _ boy… _ ” she panted before she threw her head back and wrapped her long legs around his shoulders. 

Dimitri rose to his feet, pushing her legs further apart and positioning himself above her. She watched as he wiped his mouth with the back of his wrist and lowered himself. His strong hands grabbed her wide, rounded hips as he greedily pulled her onto his cock. Rhea’s eyes fluttered open and she bit her lip as she felt him enter her inch by inch, as he pulled back and thrusted back in once again, mercilessly claiming her body as his own, conquering her as he’d conquer a foreign land. 

It was all a farce, was it not? For in the end, she was the one who conquered  _ him _ . 

He fucked her like an animal and she praised him for it, encouraging him, rewarding him as she moaned and gasped, as her body made the most scabrous of sounds as he used her. 

He panted, gulped and grunted as he thrusted some more, going on for another while as he went deeper and deeper, begging for her warmth, her embrace, her body to claim as his own. Tears came from his eye, as he became rougher, almost violent in his rutting. 

He came within her, his seed pooling within her core, warm and thick, potent above all. He breathed deeply and whimpered before he felt a wave of… something, take over him.    
He cried, sobbed quietly against her collarbone as she shooshed and pet him, praising him again and again. 

“I’m proud of you, dearest Dimitri, I am  _ so  _ proud of you…” 

A smile crept upon her lips as she held him there, in her arms, as he would continue to cry and beg for forgiveness once again. He adored her… He adored her. 

Oh, how he  _ adored  _ her. 


End file.
